


Love is a gift

by Bookemdanno98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Post season 3a, season 3b didn't happen, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookemdanno98/pseuds/Bookemdanno98
Summary: Stiles finally has the courage to reveal his feelings to Derek but will they be returned? Will he be left heartbroken?Read to find out!





	Love is a gift

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello all!!
> 
> Here is a small one shot I made and wanted to share!
> 
> This is a take on Sterek's first kiss and how I think it could have happened.
> 
> This is post Season 3a but before 3b.
> 
> No one dies in my universe but it isn't as important in this fic as my others as no other characters are mentioned.
> 
> In my Universe Stiles is 18 and Derek is around 21.
> 
> I hope you like this small one shot!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: TEEN WOLF IS NOT OWNED BY ME!!

Derek kisses Stiles for the first time on a cloudy day in the middle of October, when the skies had opened and was pouring rain onto the soaked earth

The two were drenched to their skins, the tears of the younger man entwining with the rain as it flowed down his pale cheeks before cascading to the floor.

His hand shook with emotion, body trembling with barely contained sobs, eyes shining with tears and pain.

"Stiles I-" The Alpha wolf started, his voice thick with emotion.

"I get it Derek! You don't feel the same! But please don't patronize me!" Stiles' voice quakes as he spoke, choked and creaky as he turned away from the man he loved so dearly.

The younger man walked away with shaking steps, shoulders trembling with the cries he could no longer hold back, the sounds of his broken whimpers making the other man's heart shatter.

The elder quickly took after the brunette, he wouldn't let his mate believe he didn't love him

Just a few minutes before, Stiles had entered his loft, smelling nervous and a little scared and Derek had been on instant alert.

Something had his mate on edge and he and his wolf both agreed to rip apart whatever was causing it

However what he hadn't thought of was if he himself was the cause and it shocked the life out of him when his gorgeous mate said three simple words, three simple words that the wolf had wanted to hear for years.

"I love you" The younger man had uttered, quiet and shy as he looked earnestly into the other man's eyes.

Derek froze, shocked by the words that came out of his mates mouth, his brain not believing what he was hearing.

When they met first, Derek had waited a long six months until Stiles tuned 18 to tell Stiles he was his mate but then, after the time had come and gone, he chickened out, too afraid to loose Stiles entirely if he revealed his feelimgs. 

He would shatter entirely if his mate rejected him; the pain too much to handle.

Plus there was always a voice in the back of Derek's head that told him he didn't deserve someone quite so amazing as Stiles, that his mate deserved better and no matter how much it hurt, he knew he could never be with him for he was too broken, too flawed and too dangerous. 

Everyone Derek let himself love all eventually died because of him and some selfish part of Derek, a part where he'd literally been burnt before was telling himself not to risk it, not to risk being hurt again. 

And then, there stood his mate telling him he was in love with him.

He couldn't believe it.

His mate loved him!

It was at that moment, when he finally realised his mate had confessed his feelings he had just been stood there staring wide eyes at him.

But before he could even get a word out Stiles' face had fallen.

"Oh" He had uttered, face crestfallen and so incredibly devastated. "I understand" He had added, tears welling up in his honeyed eyes, one lone tear ecscaping from the corner of his eye as he physically forced down his sobs.

Then he fled. 

Head bowed, arms around his torso as if he was cradling himself, comforting himself as his body was wracked with shuddering cries.

Derek had stood there for what felt like hours,  his brain slowly processing what had just happened before his wolf howled at him, ordering him to run after his mate

And then, as I'd someone had set off a switch inside him, he propelled onwards, running after the sounds of his mates rapid heartbeat.

He'd ran down the steps in two's before giving  up on the last two flights of stairs and just jumping over the banister and skipping the steps entirely.

Even then, his mate was quite a distance away, the door to the building having shut already.

Derek threw the doors open, using his enhanced werewolf speed to gain distance on his mate.

His eyes flashed a deep red, the wolf using his Alpha eyes to see through the darkened parking lot.

He quickly spots his mate, hunkered into himself and tumbling towards his Jeep.

Derek could feel his heart break at the sight of his mate so small and vulnerable. 

He forced his feet to run quicker, barely noticing the pouring rain which soaked through his clothes.

He needed to get to his mate.

And then finally, he was in reaching distance of his mate and he quickly reaches out for him.

"Stiles wait!." He spoke, desperate to make his mate stop.

"Please don't, Der" Stiles managed to utter back, voice weak and breaking at the Alphas name.

But Derek wouldn't just let this go, not when the man he loved was crying over thinking Derek didn't feel the same.

"Stiles I-" Derek had started.

 

"I get it Derek! You don't feel the same! But please don't patronize me!" And with that sentence his mate started to walk away once more, but that wouldn't do.

He wouldn't let his mate ever think he didn't love him ever again

Derek loved Stiles with all he had, every beat of his heart was for him.

He had never loved and adored someone so much.

His mate was his everything.

The Alpha quickly made up his mind rushing forwards so quickly that if one was to blink, they would have missed the action entirety. 

The older man grips quickly at the others hand, swirling him around and reeling him towards his body, his other hand rushingly grabbing onto his mates waist

The move was a blur to the younger man, shocking him as he felt his world grow fuzzy as he was suddenly being pulled into strong arms.

Before he could utter a single word or even take a breath, soft but insistent lips crashed into his, pressing desperately as a large hand moves to cup his cheek, holding it so tenderly he wanted to cry all over again.

Then, as those lips stated to retreat his brain reboots

But all too suddenly the feeling of being kissed was taken away from him as Derek backed away and he couldn't help but whimper in protest.

He wanted Derek to kiss him forevermore, to never let him go and to keep him close and loved.

"Baby, if you stopped for a second you would have heard me say that I loved you too, but you ran before I could process what you'd said. It was a bit of a shock when the man I've been in love with since we met actually felt the same." The Alpha started, taking in the awed and surprised look on his mates gorgeous face with such adoration "Stiles, you're my mate and the fact you told me you felt the same? It blew me away, made me speechless. I never thought you would ever feel the same way, I'm so broken, too grumpy and foolish to ever deserve your love. I actually planned to live, watch and love you from afar because I thought I'd never make you happy, that you'd be love someone so faulted as me. But I guess I was wrong and when you said that you loved me my whole world stopped, narrowed down into a tiny speck where all I could do was repeat your words over and over. I am so in love with you Stiles but I've been too scared, too cowardly and selfish to admit it. But I do, Stiles. With all my heart. Your I for me, my forever and I can only hope that it will be enough for you to forgive me with and let me love, Cherish and protect you the way a mate should." Derek finished, taking a deep breath afterwards and holding it in apprehension.

He had just given away all his heart and if Stiles didn't catch it and love it like he so wished he would, he would be more than deverstated. 

He'd be ruined.

"Really? You love me?" Stiles' voice was so quiet that even with enhanced hearing, Derek barely heard the hope filled yet tedious sound of his mates words.

"Baby, you have no idea how deep my love for you runs. I feel my heart ache when I'm away from you and my soul feels empty without your presence. My wolf constantly howls in a need to get to you and on most days I barely control the need to just run and find you just to kiss you senseless. I'm so incredibly in love with you Stiles, that if my sister was alive she'd howl with laughter at how besotted I am over you. I'm so sorry I ever made you doubt that I could love you because if I was one hundred percent honest, without you I'd be nothing. I understand completely if you don't ever want to talk to me again, if you want to forget about me and move on, love another because I understand. I may love you with all I am but above all of my feelings I want you to be happy." Derek's voice shook as he spoke, tears welling in his eyes as he stared into his mates impossibly golden orbs.

"Der… God, I could never not love you, and to love another would be impossible for I'll never stop loving you. And I don't blame you for anything. You've been used too many times and I understand how scared you must have been to give away your heart again, but please believe me when I say that I'd never use it against you, I'd never betray you and throw away the love you so bravely decided to share. I came to tell you I loved you in the hopes you'd feel the same and I must admit my heart broke when you said nothing in reply but now I get it. You've had your heartbroken too many times, but I swear to protect your love with everything that I have. I will never take it for granted or ever forget just how lucky I am to have someone like you to love and protect me.

I would give anything to just be with you for an hour, but to live a lifetime with you would make my heart soar. I'm so in love with you and I want to experience everything with you. I want to kiss you and be held in your arms. I want to have you inside me, give me please and show me how it feels to be loved. I want you to be my first and last. I want to be called your mate, your husband and lover. I want so much with you that it will never fit onto paper. I love you too" Stiles breathed in rapidly at the end of his speech, chest heaving a little at how many words he crammed into one long, heartfelt confession. 

Derek on the other hand could barely breath for his air had been knocked out of him.

How did he deserve Stiles he never knew but now that he'd felt his lips on his and felt his skin and shared his love,  he knew he'd never be letting his mate go

"Baby. I would be honoured to do every single thing you just listed and to have a lifetime with you? Nothing has ever sounded better." Derek confessed, making the younger man blush a little.

"Good. That's good." Stiles answered, still staring into his mates eyes as if lost in their multicolored shade.

"It is" Derek found himself replying, watching his mates movements and eyes flashing red when his mates tongue peeked out to lick across chapped lips. "I'm going to kiss you again" The Alpha added before swooping in and smashing his lips to Stiles'.

He groans at the feel, shuddering at the sensation of finally having Stiles as his own.

Just as he thought it couldn't get any better than the gentle but love filled press of lips, a warm and wet glide of his mates reemerged tongue made his body shudder.

The Alpha quickly takes over, tasting and loving his mates mouth as he discovered how they melded together perfectly.

It was as if they were made for each other, they knew exactly when to turn their heads to get a better position, when to ease off a little or when to deepen the kiss.

They worked effortlessly together, lips be over each other with such love and tenderness.

It was strange how life worked, how a story which started as heartbroken and tearful could end up happy and loving but as the rain continued to fall on the kissing couple something fell into place.

Finally they had found each other.

Two souls destined to be together forming one as their love grew.

Turned out life was suddenly not so bad for together, the two could face the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there we are guys! A little one shot for you!
> 
> I hope you like it and if you did leave a comment below and make sure to kudos and Bookmark!!
> 
> I am blaming any mistakes on myself and my phones auto correct


End file.
